


The Hot Parents

by JayDelahaye



Series: As It Should Be [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, hot parents, teenfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDelahaye/pseuds/JayDelahaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sincerely hope you are not wanking to my mum,” Jack warns. “That’s gotta be some kind of rule. No wanking to your friends’ parents.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some comments I read on Tumblr ages ago about how Tentoo and Rose would totally be "the hot parents" in their children's circles/schools. Starring their youngest, teenage son Jack.

"Dude, your mum's hot."

Jack Tyler chokes on his Vitex. "What?"

"Your mum," Andrew repeats slowly, "is hot."

"Oh my god, Andrew, you can't just say that to a guy," Zoe groans, punching Andrew in the arm.

“What? It’s true. Mrs. Tyler’s a hottie. Have you seen the legs on her?”

“That’s my mum you’re talking about,” Jack says.

“Yeah. Your hot mum.” Andrew holds his hands up at the daggers shooting from his friend’s eyes. “What, you don’t think your mum’s good-looking?”

“Well yeah, I think she’s pretty,” says Jack, “but hotness implies some kind of attraction. And you- you can’t be attracted to my mum. She’s my mum.”

“How many actresses do you wank to that have kids?” Andrew retorts, and Jack squirms a little at his brashness. “Hot mums. All of ‘em.”

Jack has wondered for a long time why he keeps hanging out with Andrew Abbott, and this certainly doesn’t help matters. But he’s trying to keep his cool because Zoe Parker is with them too, Zoe fucking Parker, at his house, in his living room, eating his snacks. Jack does not want to mess this up and Andrew is not helping.

“I sincerely hope you are not wanking to my mum,” Jack warns. “That’s gotta be some kind of rule. No wanking to your friends’ parents.”

“Totally,” Zoe agrees, and Jack’s heart swells. He hopes he doesn’t look as goofy as he feels when he smiles at her.

Andrew rolls his eyes and for some godforsaken reason keeps talking. “You gotta admit though, she’s definitely the hottest mum out of all our friends. And she makes really good hummus.” Mercifully, Andrew shoves a pita slathered in the stuff into his mouth and that keeps him quiet for a moment.

“Actually, my dad made that,” Jack says, trying to change the subject. “Mum hates cooking and she works weird hours anyway so Dad does it usually.”

Unfortunately, Andrew swallows. “That’s another thing. How’d a geek like your dad land a catch like your mum?”

Zoe jumps in. “Oi, don’t even. Doctor Tyler is totally hot.”

“Oh Zoe. Not you too,” Jack moans, trying to disappear into the couch cushions.

“Seriously?” Andrew says, completely ignoring Jack. “He wears weird suits.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Zoe gushes. “Tall and a big smile and such great hair. Sorry, Jack. But it’s true. You have hot parents.”

Jack is rescued by his aforementioned gorgeous father poking his head into the living room. “Hey guys, tea’s almost ready. You two staying?”

Andrew and Zoe voice their assent, and as they make their way to the kitchen, Zoe leans in and murmurs to Jack, “You shouldn’t take it too badly. You had to get your good looks from somewhere.”

Suddenly Jack is very okay with having the hot parents.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's preening is interrupted by a startling realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reminded that I had this scene floating around in my head, so I finally wrote it down.

"I discovered something interesting today," the Doctor announces as he shuts the door to his and Rose's bedroom.

"Oh? What's that?" Rose is in their en suite, taking off her makeup and getting ready for bed. Jack's friends have gone home, and the kids are settled for the night. 

"According to Jack's friends, _we_ , Rose Tyler," he says, coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist, "are the  _hot parents_."

"Still? Well that's good to know." Rose turns in the Doctor's arms and gave him a quick kiss, heading back into the bedroom.

The Doctor blinks, momentarily stunned. "What?  _Still_?"

"We've always been the hot parents, Doctor," Rose answers, climbing under the covers. "Ever since Jamie was in nursery. I almost had to have Emily Matheson's father sent off-planet because he was always drooling over you."

"You mean to tell me that for the past  _twenty years_  we've been considered the most attractive of all the parents in our children's schools, and I didn't know?"

Rose snorts with laughter. "Doctor, you've always been a little bit oblivious to when people are flirting with you. Not everyone's as direct as Jack Harkness."

"Yeah, but after that long I'm sure I'd have noticed," he sniffs, finally starting to change into his pyjamas. "And what about you? How did I never notice  _that_ until now? Andrew was rather enthusiastic when he was talking about you. A little _too_ enthusiastic." 

"Remember Michaela's friend Joel and how we stopped taking him in the carpool to football practice?"

"You said it was because he was too far away after we moved."

"That was a convenient excuse. It's because he kept asking me to dinner and leering in the rear-view mirror."

"He was sixteen!"

"And Jack and his friends are fifteen." Rose shrugs and clicks off her lamp as the Doctor joins her in bed. "Jamie and Sarah had friends like that too, but they weren't as obvious about it. It's a phase some kids go through. Just don't encourage it."

"Oh, I'm not worried. If anyone can take that wanker Andrew Abbott, it's you," the Doctor says. He sighs. "I don't know why Jack hangs out with him."

"It's because he lives next door to Zoe Parker, and Jack fancies her."

" _Really_?"

"Doctor, he sings her praises  _all the time_."

"Well, good. She's a lovely girl. Brilliant."

"She thinks you're cute, doesn't she," Rose teases.

"I believe the word she used was  _gorgeous_."

"And she's correct," Rose says, tugging the Doctor closer so she can snuggle into her usual spot against his side. "But don't worry. I'm pretty sure she fancies Jack too."

"Of course she does. Look who his parents are."


End file.
